Starved for Love
by hephaestionthewriter
Summary: SLASH WARNING. My fictional series called "Law and Order: Exiled" takes place after Mike Logan is demoted to Staten Island and before Criminal Intent. However, it is part of the Stress Position storyline. Mike Logan meets Stephan Morgenthau.


Law and Order: Exiled

Starved for Love

By Nicolas

Genres: slash, fan-fiction

Rating: adults

Author's note: All right, this is a request from Amy Wilson on Live Journal – she actually read my "Stress Position" story; and has now become my editor. So, I figured I should do the story she requested. She wanted a story about how Det. Mike Logan and ADA Morgenthau met. Although, I will introduce a 'mystery' to be solved, unlike "Stress Position"; I won't include the police work. If I continue writing Logan stories; I will do other stories that will read like an entire 'episode'.

Reference: Law and Order: Episode 23 "Pride" – and this story is 'ripped from the headlines'.

abclocal./wabc/story?sectionnews/local&id6218139

Feedback: yes, and I will try my best to give the story an 'episode' feel instead of a 'book' feel.

Characters: Mike Logan/OC

Disclaimer: Criminal Intent and Mike Logan belong to Dick Wolf. However, Stephan Morgenthau belongs to me. But Robert Morgenthau is the New York County District Attorney. I gave him a fictional grandson as homage to him.

* * *

"Everything's a mirror to her. She holds a dying child up to it and all she sees is how it affects her." – Mike Logan in Law and Order: Season One, Episode 9 "Indifference"

* * *

Staten Island Ferry – The Summer of 1995

Mike licked his lips. He needed a cold beer. He looked around the ferry. It was quiet and almost empty. Mike looked at his Seiko; he should be able to make it for the 11:00pm happy hour at Peter J's.

"Excuse me officer…?"

Mike turned around. A few weeks ago he'd been officially demoted to patrol cop for the Staten Island Police Department. He been a junior detective at the 27th precinct in Manhattan but now relegated to the graveyard of the 128th. "Yes Ma'am…"

"I think you better follow me – there's something horrible in the ladies' restroom." The Hispanic woman in her late 40's was clutching the gold crucifix around her neck.

Mike nodded and followed her. Once they were at the ladies room of the first floor of the ferry, he noticed the woman wasn't going to enter. He pushed open the door.

"It's beside the garbage bin." The woman said pointing inside the restroom.

Logan walked in and noticed the bundle near the bin. He sighed. "If this is a fucking dead cat; I will arrest that woman for scaring me with her nervousness."

He started to move the newspaper and suddenly froze. "God damn it…"

* * *

Seaview Hospital – Medical Examiner's Office – Staten Island

Mike Logan could picture in his head the smirk on his Lieutenant's face. Lt. Stolper had told him since he was such a great detective 'once upon a time'; he was going to assign the case to him. Not to mention; no one at the 1-28 wanted the damn case. It gave them all the creeps.

"I fucking hate these cases…" Mike said to himself and walked into the examination room. "Hey Doc…"

"You must be Officer Logan. I'm Dr. David Gilson, medical examiner – I'm told you will be investigating this case."

Mike nodded and got closer to the table. He took a deep breath as the medical examiner lowered the sheet.

"Well, I've done an autopsy on your John Doe. He's a male, approximately 7 weeks old, Caucasian."

"That baby is all skin and bones. I've never seen anything like that – that doesn't look normal to me." Mike had never seen hands so tiny in his life.

"There is nothing normal about the condition of this infant. Autopsy reveals that it barely weighed 4lbs. As for the emaciated look; that is the cause of death for this child. He was being starved. He died from acute bronchopneumonia commonly caused by starvation."

Mike looked up from his notepad. "Someone starved this baby to death?"

Dr. Gilson nodded, "I saw no other signs of illness that would have caused this degree of weight loss and the bronchopneumonia. No one fed this baby."

Mike narrowed his eyes. "How soon before we get some information on whom this baby is and who are the parents?"

"I've sent out the baby's footprints and DNA for expedited results. It shouldn't be more than a week or two – sooner if there's a local hit." The doctor pulled the sheet over the small infant's body. "I look forward to giving my report to the court when you find this child's killer."

Mike gave an eerie smile. "I look forward to meeting them."

* * *

Mike cracked his knuckles before banging on the door. "This is the police – open up now!"

Suddenly the door crept open and Mike gave it a push. The woman before him looked afraid. "What do you want?"

The other officers entered the home also behind Mike. "Are you Jackie Thompson?"

The woman nodded.

Suddenly Mike realized there was a foul odor surrounding him. He looked around the room. The smell hit him again. It was garbage, piss and rotten food all mixed together.

His temporary partner for the arrest, Det. Santucci, appeared with a man cuffed before him. "I found Mr. Pete Thompson."

Mike grabbed the woman and turned her around. "Jackie Thompson, you're under arrest for the murder of Shaun Thompson. You have a right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you.Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?"

The woman started to cry. "Where is my son? I want my son Matthew."

Mike turned to see the social worker from ACS standing at the doorway with a pale, skinny 5 year old clutching her hand. The woman shook her head. "It's disgusting the conditions of this house. The child's room was crawling with roaches."

"Don't take my son! I'm a good mother!" Jackie Thompson started to scream.

Mike pulled her by the handcuffs, "lady…you make my mother look like Mother of the Year."

* * *

Stephan tapped his pen against the desk. The phone suddenly buzzed. "Yes Wanda…?"

"Officer Logan is here to see you."

"Let him come in…" Stephan looked at the cover of the Staten Island Advance. His case was front page.

Stephan stood up as Mike Logan walked into his office. He offered his hand. "Detective Logan, I'm Assistant District Attorney Stephan Morgenthau, please have a seat."

Mike shook his hand. "I'm not a detective…anymore. This is just a special…a favor."

"Well, I did a little digging on you Detective – and yes, I know that you were demoted and sent to Staten Island because of the altercation with the councilman. However, I can't help but think that asshole deserved it. Personally, I think Staten Island is lucky to have such an experienced detective as yourself in its midst." Stephan smiled.

"Listen, I don't mean to sound rude, but you look a little young for this position. Why does your name sound familiar to me?" Mike looked around the office. It was full of books and expensive furniture.

"You were probably first starting the police force when my grandfather Robert Morgenthau was District Attorney. I passed the New York State Bar – top honors actually and well, my family's name also helped. Granted, my family wanted me to go to the New York County D.A's office. But I wanted to cut my teeth on my own; without people constantly reminding me of good old granddad. My family's influence is a bit further away in Staten Island. Can I offer you some coffee?"

"Sure…I have a feeling you probably make the real good expensive stuff. I think there should be a study on cops and precinct coffee. I bet it would explain a lot of things." Mike took out his notebook and placed it on the desk. He tugged his collar; he hated wearing a uniform. Too many years in plain clothes.

"Lt. Stolper won't let you take off the uniform?" Stephan could see how uncomfortable Mike looked; albeit extremely handsome in the uniform. Actually Stephan was taken for a loop the moment he saw the ex-detective. It was pure Irish macho sexiness, alpha-male sexuality that some men were born with.

"The Lieutenant wants me to wear the uniform as a reminder that I'm still just a beat cop; and this is just a favor. Is that your son's picture on your desk?" Mike took the frame and smiled at it. The boy looked like his father; all pearly whites in a little police uniform.

"Yes, that's my son Christopher. His pre-school had a career day and told the kids to come in with costumes. He's 3 years old and says he wants to be a police officer. So, I got him the costume." Stephan was pouring fresh brewed coffee into a mug. "Would you like cream or sugar Detective…?"

"How long have you been married? And please, you just won't stop calling me Detective; how about you just call me Mike? And black is fine."

"Here you are…" Stephan said and handed Mike the steaming mug. "I've been divorced for over two years actually. I hastily got married and then realized I was gay and told my new bride."

Mike's eyes widen. "I bet she took that well…"

Stephan laughed. "She told me she sort of guessed on the gay part; but wanted to marry me anyway because of my family connections. Elizabeth granted me the divorce and after giving her half my trust fund; she actually gave me full custody of my son Christopher. She had other plans for her life than to be a mother. I think she moved to California."

"How can she just get up and leave her kid? I swear I just don't understand women who call themselves mothers." Mike shook his head in disgust.

"Do you have children?"

Mike shook his head.

"Are you married?"

Mike shook his head again. "No kids, no wife…no nothing, I'm living a pretty pathetic life at the moment. I guess I should be grateful that I still have my freaking job. I almost didn't have that either."

"I don't know the women you date; but I'm sure as hell surprised no one's snagged you yet."

"It's hard to hit a moving target." Mike said with a grin.

"Well, about Jackie and Pete Thompson. I requested this case unlike you who was forced to take it. Did you see the paper? They won't stop writing articles about it either. The island wants justice."

Mike put his cup down and shook his head. "I can't even begin to tell you what that kid looked like Mr. Morgenthau."

"Please call me Stephan…"

"The baby was skin and bones. M.E. said that it only weighed 4 pounds. The house they lived in was like the dump. The 5 year old was underweight and malnourished. There were roaches and garbage everywhere. Was the kid put in foster care?"

Stephan looked at his files. "According to ACS, they were able to put the child with relatives with the strict order he have no contact with his parents. I've charged them with neglect and endangering the welfare of a child in the case of 5 year old Matthew. You probably didn't take a good look at him; but the doctor that examined him at Staten Island University Hospital also noted that all his teeth were rotten. He's been obviously surviving on canned soda and junk food. He also had a head full of lice. Poor child – it fucking pisses me off."

"And what about Shaun's death…?" Mike stood up and headed toward the coffee machine. "Do you mind if I get more…?"

Stephan smiled. "Not at all, and yes, I'm charging Jackie and Pete Thompson with 2nd degree manslaughter which holds a maximum penalty of 15 years in prison."

"Music to my ears Stephan…" Mike said leaned back in the chair. "Between you and me and the coffee machine; it feels damn good to do something besides harbor patrol. Let's work together on this and well, maybe we can both end up looking real good for our bosses. You get to show your family you don't need their help; and I can show the commissioner that he's an asshole for demoting me."

"You have a deal Mike." Stephan said and raised his coffee mug. They tapped mugs in unison. "Would you be at the arraignment? It's scheduled for tomorrow at 9:00am. I plan to ask for at least 500,000 bond. I have a feeling they might not be able to come up with it."

"Sure, I'll will be there – it's been a while since I've been inside of a courtroom. How about we go for coffee afterward? My treat this time…we can work out a schedule on working this case together? I could help get the witness to you for their depositions."

Stephan nodded. "No Dunkin Donuts is all that I ask."

Mike laughed.

The End


End file.
